


The Way Your Treating Ben? Not Cool.

by MissBliss12



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comedy, Gen, THIS IS A COMIC, Where Ben's family actually helps him out of the pit, alternative take on The Rise of Skywalker, and TLJ Leia fights TRoS Leia, and TLJ Luke shames TRoS Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBliss12/pseuds/MissBliss12
Summary: A comic where The Last Jedi Leia fights The Rise of Skywalker Leia over helping Ben Solo out of a pit. TLJ Luke also shames his weird hairdo OOC counterpart from TRoS.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	The Way Your Treating Ben? Not Cool.

**Author's Note:**

> TRoS was a movie.
> 
> Check out my comics and art on Twitter at @MissBliss1294 or Tumblr at https://missbliss12.tumblr.com/

...TLJ Leia would definitely wrestle her TRoS double. Fight me.


End file.
